1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trainer, and more particularly to an elliptical trainer that is simply structured and efficiently operated to provide a user with a non-impact cardiovascular workout.
2. Description of Related Art
Elliptical trainers are stationary exercise machines used to simulate walking or running without causing excessive pressure to the knee joints to decrease the risk of impact injuries.
Elliptical trainers offer a non-impact cardiovascular workout capable of varying from light to high intensity based on the resistance preference set by users. Most elliptical trainers work the user's upper and lower body. Generally, elliptical trainers are designed to provide a cardiovascular workout rather than building muscles.
However, conventional elliptical trainers are structured complicated and operating inefficiently.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an elliptical trainer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.